


About Last Night

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Secret Relationship, cute fic, ministry employees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 10:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10591716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: The one where Draco can't seem to stop thinking about sex, until Harry annoys him.





	

In the morning, Draco busied himself in paperwork. Every time his thoughts would drift off, he'd have to hide his face behind a file-folder. He couldn't believe just how hard he'd blush over the memories of his previous night.

The things they'd done; the way they'd been up all night. He was surprised he could function at work _at all_.

"Malfoy." Potter called his name and walked past his desk. 

Draco immediately stiffened up. Then, Potter found reasons to walk by him _again_. Eventually, embarrassment started to turn into anger. Why was Potter doing this to him? Why did he walk by _so much_ and did he know his arse looked absolutely delectable in those trousers and if he kept it up, Draco would have to drag him to of the toilet stalls in—

" _Busy_?" Potter perched himself against Draco's desk.

"Oh, for goodness sake, Potter!" Draco snapped. When Potter's eyes widened, clearly surprised at Draco's response, Draco clenched his teeth. "What do you want?" 

Potter shrugged. "Thought I'd take you to lunch—"

"Why?"

"Draco..."

"People will notice. They'll start to _suspect_..."

Potter smirked down at him, and before Draco could stop him, kissed Draco. "Good," he said a second later. "I want people to know."

As Potter pulled away, Draco only stared at him, stunned speechless. Why did he just have to be so bold, all the _bloody_ time?

"So, lunch?" Potter asked so casually, Draco thought he'd imagined the entire thing. He nodded slowly. "Brilliant. I know a place we can go and maybe repeat our main course from last night."

"In the middle of the day?" Draco whispered.

Potter gave him that smirk again, telling Draco he was in a lot of trouble. "Well, tonight, I was hoping to get some decent sleep so you know, have to make up for it somehow."

"You're think you're just so charming, Potter," Draco said, shaking his head, all the while his heart was beating faster and faster wondering where they were going to go for _lunch_.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Potter said, slipping his hand in Draco's as they waited by the lifts.

Many people walked past them and some noticed the two of them holding hands, but Potter didn't seem fazed by it at all. So Draco tried to do the same. He wasn't going to let a few Ministry employees ruin his lunch.


End file.
